Let's hide in the rain
by ChibiNenn
Summary: As they left the place where they were on the mission, Bel had thought only one question in his mind. 'Is kissing in the rain really so great'


Helloo~! I know, I should write the last chapter of Accident... TTwTT I wrote this to my very good friend WatercolorPencil, who is the most awesome and kindest Nee-chan that anyone could ever have. ;U; There might be OOC, misspellings and other mistakes, but I hope you all enjoy~!

* * *

The mission was over. Blood was spilled everywhere, it had even stained the two assasin's clothes little. It was a mixing of their own, and their opponent's blood, but it didn't seem to bother the two assassins a one bit. Warm wind blew, playing with their hair a little. The taller one smiled as he moved his gaze to the younger one, letting out a hissing laugh.

''What is it, Senpai?'' asked a monotone voice from the man.

''Shishishi~! We killed a lot today~!'' answered a cheerful voice to the teen, ''But it sure is dirty here now~! Even our own clothes got stained~!'' Fran looked down to his Varia coat, then his hands. True, they were stained in blood, mostly the blood was in the coat, but some of the blood had flown to his hands too.

''Lussuria will wash them though...'' Fran replied, looking at the prince to the place where his eyes would have been if they weren't under the blonde hair. ''Shishi~ True~!'' the prince agreed. Fran kicked the grass with the tip of his shoe. ''But we really did a bloody mess here...'' the teen mentioned, ''We should go back to the Varia HQ''

The two walked calmly to the red car that was parked near to the large mansion where Bel and Fran were doing their job couple of minutes ago. Bel opened the doors, and sit to the drivers place, waiting for his partner to come in too, next to his own seat. Both of them put their seatbelts on and Bel started the car, putting the radio on, however, quieter than it usually was.

''You better take a bath when we get back, Senpai'' Fran said, eyeing the prince's face, hands and Varia uniform, ''You are covered in blood, it's pretty disgusting'' he pointed out, while leaning his head to his right hand. Bel smiled to Fran and let a small laugh out. The illusionist didn't really understand why the storm guardian was laughing, but let it be and just stared out the window.

Landscapes moved quickly before Fran's eyes, like somekind of accelerated film. There wasn't anything to see though, it was dark and slowly, rain started to fall in to the window, getting quickly from a normal rain into a heavy rain. Fran liked the sound of rainstorm, especially when it hit against window.

''It surely is raining a lot...'' Bel sighed and put the car's wipers on. The younger one nodded a little, and closed his eye, listening to the sound of heavy rain carefully. It sounded like a little melody to him. Every rain drop had it's own melody. ''Hey, don't sleep now, we are almost there, Froggie'' Belphegor said, adding that famous laugh of his in the end. Fran felt like telling the fake prince that he wasn't sleeping, but didn't bother to mention that to his partner.

The car stopped, and Bel took the keys from the car to his pocket. ''We are here~!'' he hummed merrily, looking at the teal haired boy. Fran got off the car, and felt how the rain poured to his clothes, getting him wet quickly. They had still a few meters to walk, so the teen started to walk in the rain.

''Froggie~! Here!'' he heard Bel saying, before an umbrella was above his head. Fran stared at the umbrella, and then Bel who walk beside him, grinning that chesire cat grin of his. ''Thank you, Senpai'' the teen said with his monotone voice. Bel just smiled and started to talk about something that Fran didn't bother to hear.

The Varia HQ was in front of them after couple of minutes, but for no reason they just stood in the rain, under the black umbrella. It was calm outside. Fran noticed that his Senpai had been staring at him rather long so he moved his eyes to Bel, watching his face carefully.

''Hey, Froggy?'' Bel asked after a while, still keeping his gaze in the teen.

''Yeah, Senpai?'' Fran answered calmly.

Bel let the umbrella fall down to the wet ground, and softly touching the other boy's cheek with his finger, he pulled Fran to a gentle kiss as the rain poured down to them, getting their head and clothes little wet. The illusionist kept his eyes open for a while, but closed them and answered to Bel's kiss. There they stood in the heavy rain, feeling like they were the only ones out there. Bel retreated from the kiss, staring Fran and saying nothing.

''I just wanted to find out if kissing in the rain really would be so great as I've heard that it would'' the prince said, smiling brightly to Fran, ''I know the answer now~!'' he hummed, touching Fran's cheek again.

''What's the answer?'' Fran asked curiously, touching Bel's hand with his own.

''It is'' and with that, he pressed another loving kiss to the teen's lips. They were both dripping wet, but they didn't let that to interfere the kiss. They broke the kiss little later and watched each other's faces, both wanting more.

''We should go inside'' Bel said with a happy tune, Fran agreed with a simple nodd. They went inside the Varia HQ, took a bath, dryed themselves and changed clothes. After that, they sat in the room that was very much like livingroom, talking about many things and once in a while pressing gentle kisses to each other's lips.

''Froggy?''

''Hm?''

''I love you''

''I love you too, Senpai''

* * *

That is the end~! I hope you liked it, please review~! u


End file.
